2 ninjas et un berceau
by linette-the-best
Summary: Une fleur se fane et laisse un cadeau empoissoné à ses amis ...SasuxNaru  InoxSaku  KakaxIru  occ, hs . délire et noirceur au rendez vous  guimauve peut etre des fois mais pas trop... . Fans de SasuxNaru, par iciiii !
1. Introduction

Hanoko: enfant de fleur.

Genre : drame, humour, romance...un peu de tout quoi ! Trés sombre au début.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à moi !!! Ben quoi, vous croyez vraiment que Masashi Kishimoto va venir lire ma fic et me faire un procés ? Bon, Ok, je l'écris, mais c'est juste pour vous faire plaisir !!! Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto pour mon plus grand malhueur : ouiiinnnnn !!!! " Ben quoi, je l'ai écrit ! "

Résumé : Une fleur se fane et laisse un cadeau particulier à ses amis.

HS, OCC, Yaoi, peut-etre yuri, à voir.

SasuxNaru /// KakaxIru /// InoxSaku /// InoxShika et le reste...à voir "

Et voilaaaaaaaaa, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ( pOkEmOn PoWaAaAaAaA ).

J'était pas trés connue sur le site ( j'ai fait que deux fic, une sur Fma et l'autre sur Naruto, mais je les ai jamais finies ). Pour info, mon pseudo, c'était Linaelric.

Bon, bah bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton rewiews en bas de la page...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inutile...

boulet...

déchet...

Quelque chose que l'on devrait supprimer...

Voila ce que je suis.

Et c'est dur. De plus en plus. A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour voir chaque jour qui passe nous enlever un peu plus de nous même. Moi qui était si souriante, si joyeuse...je me dégoute. J'ai éte stupide de me raccrocher à mes _rêves_, mes_ espoirs._ Quels mots étranges ! Leur sens m'est obscur à présent. J'en ai mis du temps, mais je le sais, maintenant...je ne suis rien. Et encore, rien est un bien grand mot pour moi. Rien, c'est toujours mieux que ce que je suis.

Je me croyais forte...ou tout du moins pensait pouvoir le devenir. Hahaha...j'en rirais, mais mon rire est sans joie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, allongée dans mon lit, sans bouger...au début, Naruto a essayé de venir me voir...mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il ne le fait que pour se donner bonne conscience. Comme si venir me voir aller changer quelque chose à mon sort. Je ne suis pas sortie depuis 8 mois.

Ca doit bien faire trois semaines que je n'ai pas mangé. Mais à quoi bon se nourir ? A quoi bon vivre? Ca a assez duré. Je n'en puis plus. Je vais soulager tout le monde, et me soulager par la même occasion.

Je saisis le kunai que j'avais préalablement posé sur ma table de nuit. Je souris sans joie.Ainsi s'arretera mon épopée...je n'aurais pas laissé une grande trace de moi sur cette terre...rien pour ainsi dire. Aprés tout, qui me regrettera ?

Je commence à entailler la peau, mais la douleur m'est insupportable. Pitoyable...ninja et incapable de se trancher les veines comme le premier imbécile venu. J'ai décidemment bien fait de décider de mettre fin à mes jours. J'applique sur mon bras un jutsu que Tsunade-sama m'as appris...au moins une de mes technique aura servi un jour à quelqu'un...

La douleur à disparue. Je vois la lame s'enfoncer, entailler ma chair. Le sang coule...doucement...d'un coup rageur, j'entaille plus profondément une grande partie de mon bras. Le sang coule à flot...c'est tellement soulagant...il coule, fuit comme ma vie, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Ma tête tourne...je sens que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Je vois la lettre que j'ai écrite posée sur ma table de chevet...a quoi bon, cela n'interresera sûrement personne, mais aprés tout, j'en ai pris l'habitude.

Le temps est si long...je créve en douceur.

Le jutsu s'annule. Etrangement, je ne pense même pas à souffrir.

Ce jour est si beau...le plus beau jour de ma vie, je pense.

Avant de mourir, je regarde le petit berceau posé auprés de mon lit...elle dort. Au moins, elle ne verra pas ce spectacle affligant...j'espére que les secours arriveront vite, qu'elle ne souffre pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle me connaisse. Qu'elle ne sache pas que sa mére est une ratée...je ne veux pas qu'elle traine ce poids la.

Qu'elle ne sache jamais. Jamais. Ma vue se brouille.

Dans une dernier souffle, je murmure : " adieu...Hanako(1)...oublie-moi..."

J'ai froid. Trés froid. La vie m'abandonne. Enfin, je suis heureuse.

Deja, je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir...un de ses souvenirs que l'on veut oublier...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Quoi ?!?

Tsunade détestait plus que tout qu'on la réveille.

Une fois, elle avait encastré dans un mur Iruka qui l'avait réveillée pour lui apporter des biscuits.

Il faut dire que ce jour la, elle avait quelque peu forcé sur la bouteille de Saké, son amie de toujours.

Elle, au moins, la comprenait et ne lui disait jamais qu'elle buvait trop.

- Tsunade-sama...souffla une deuxiéme fois Shizune. Sa voix était rauque, comme celle de quelqu'un qui a trop pleuré.

- Quoi ??? QUOI ? Que c'est-il passé ? Hurla l' Hokage qui avait un trés mauvais préssentiment

- C'est...c'est Sakura-chan...elle est...morrrrte !!! ... Lâcha d'un coup son assistante en fondant en larmes.

Tsunade regarda sa bouteille de saké . Elle aurait été prête à se noyer dedans.

Les souvenirs lui montérent à la tête. Elle congédia Shizune.

Elle ne pleura pas. Elle ouvrit simplement le petit tiroir caché sous son bureau : il contenait une quantité impressionante de saké trés concentré en alcool.

Elle ouvrit la premiére, et l'avala d'un coup.

Une sensation de chaleur intense l'envahit. Déja, Sakura lui sortait de l'esprit.

Elle entama la deuxiéme.

La soirée s'annonçait trés longue...mais au moins, elle la passerait avec sa meilleure amie...c'était déja ça.

Des images défilaient dans sa têtes, pas toujours trés cohérentes, d'ailleurs : Sakura qui fracassait un mur en béton armé d'un coup de poing , Naruto et Jiraya qui venait la chercher pour lui proposer le poste d'hokage, Dan (2) qui l'embrassait pour la premiére fois, l'odeur de l'herbe dans le pack, toutes ces soirées ou elle se réveillait fin soûl au bras d'un parfait inconnu, le corps décomposé de Naoki (3) ...

Pour dissiper ces démons qui commençaient à envahir son esprit, elle ouvrit un cinquiéme bouteille...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Hanako enfant de fleur (cf le titre)

(2) Dan le petit ami de Tsunade qui est mort dans la saison 1.

(3) Naoki petit frére de Tsunade également mort dans la saison 1.

Bon, je suis Vraiment désolée...ce chapitre est trés court...et ca ne bouge pas beaucoup...mais ce n'est que l'introduction !

Mwawawawwawa ! C'est le premier chapitre est Saku-rat est déja crevée ! Mwéwéwéwéwé !

Donc...si vous voulez savoir qui est le pére du gosse, et avoir votre SasuxNaru ...rewiews !

Pas de nex chapitres avant au moins 14 reviews, z'etes prévenus !!! lol ( vous pouvez en envoyer plusieurs )

KiSsSsSsSsS !!!!

Votre dévouée

Linette

XD


	2. Chapitre 1

_**2 Ninjas et un berceau.**_

_**Résumé :**_ Sakura se suicide et laisse une petite fille derriére elle.

_**Note :**_ Bon, je précise un truc, parce que ca a été mal interprété : les 14 reviews, c'étaient des conneries ! J'ai dit 14 comme j'aurait dit 4000, 0, 69, 9,868697 ou 2 ! Avec moi, il faut tout prendre au second degré ! Bon, j'espére que vous me pardonnerez, je sais, j'ai un humour à 2 balles, mais nul n'est parfait ( sauf moi ii )

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

**Love gaara of the sand : **_Oui, je sais , le chantage c'est mauvais, mais maintenant que tu connais le pourquoi tu comment, j'espére que tu me pardonneras ! Donc voili voilou voila la suite ! Et j'adooore ton pseudo ! Gaara il est super !!! _

**Yuya : **_Héhéhéhé ! Je t'ai même pas laissé le temps d'écrire une autre reviews ! Mwéwéwéwéwéwé " ( comment ca je fais pitié ? XX) Merci sinon ._

**Warders **_: Oh, c'est vrai, tu me trouve jolie ? Mais moi j'ai peur des chevaux. Ok, je compte pas ta review, no problémo . Oh fait, il vient d'ou ton pseudo ? Non, parce que ca me dit quelque chose...Oo_

**Hasu no hana : **_Voila quelqu'un qui a pris mon délire au pied de la lettre et qui a laissé 3 comm's ! Record ! ptdr. Sinon, il vient d'ou ton pseudo ? Enfin, ca veut dire quoi. Non, ne boude pas ! Je t'en supplies, je t'en conjure, je t'en prie, exerce ce souhait, please, please, pleaaaase !!!! TT _

_Autrement, j'aime beaucoup ton idée de mort pour Sakura ! Tu permets que je la mette dans le chapitre de ma fic ? Bon, je la mets pour l'instant, si tu me le demande, je la retirerait, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empecher,j'ai trouvé ca tellement drôle ! Sinon, tu verras vite que j'aime les deathfics et faire souffrir les persos, donc sois prévenue ! SasuNaru, pour moi; c'est pareil que NaruSasu, ou NaruSasuNaru. Voila, C'est dit Merci encore pour ta reviews ! -_

**Inunobaka : **_Je t'ai deja répondu par mail, donc je n'ai rien a ajouter ( tout du moins pas ici). Encore merci pour ton analyse. Et j'ai été gentille avec Saku-rat pour me faire pardonner ( irrécupérable...)._

**Neko-yoko : **_Alala ! Ma premiére faaaaan ! Merki pour ta review nulle ma ptite, et ca fait toujours du bien à l'égo qu'on nous dise qu'on adore ces fics ! Sinon, j'attends toujours tes fics ! ._

**Toumies: **_Toi aussi, je t'ai deja répondu par mp ( je crois...--). Ouiii, je suis violente !! OX et sadique ! . Merki encore pour la reviews._

_**Merci aussi a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, mais s'il vous plaît, une reviews, ca prend 5 secondes, et ca fait toujours plaisir. Pensez-y. Encore merci ! **_

C'est Ino qui avait trouvé le corps sans vie de Sakura. Et maintenant, elle était la, assise sur son lit, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, entourée par ses bras.

Elle restait là, prostrée.

Elle aurait pu emprecher ca...si seulement elle avait su décoder les signes de Sakura...elle n'en serait peut-etre pas là...

¤¤¤ _**Flash Back**_ ¤¤¤

Sakura était partie à Oto no kuni. Seule, car Ino était en mission. Au début, Ino ne voulait pas trop qu'elle y aille, car ce n'était pas un endroit trés net.

Mais Sakura devait aller y chercher des plantes médicinales, et elle en profiterait pour ce reposer un peu.

- Je reviendrais encore plus en forme, mon amour ! A-t-elle dit en riant à Ino avant de partir, avec un regard qui en disait long. Ce fut la derniére fois qu' Ino la vit sourire pour de vrai.

Elle l'avait regardée s'éloigner en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle! Elle avait opté pour un carré long (1), portait un petit debardeur blanc et une mini jupe noire. Elle était si sexy qu' Ino ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle avait si peur qu'ont la lui prenne !

Beaucoup de garcons (2) lui tournait autour. Heuresement, la belle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa dulcinée blonde...

Elles avaient d'ailleurs étaient trés surprises de la réaction de leurs amis : pas un seul ne leur fit ni remarque, ni moqueries. Ils savaient depuis longemps qu'elles finiraient ensemble. Peut-etre même avant les deux protagonistes...

Dés que Ino fut rentrée de sa mission, elle fonça directement chez sa fleur.

Mais celle ci refusa d'ouvrir. Elle lui dit de rentrer chez elle, et de regarder sous son oreiller.

Ino, destabilisée, y alla, pensant que c'était sans doute une nouvelle frasque de sa compagne.

Elle sauta sur son lit, et trouva sous son coussin le double des clés de son appartement, et une envelloppe. Elle l'ouvrit, et lut la lettre qui y était enfermée.

Sa vie ne fût plus la même aprés.

¤¤¤ _**Fin du Flash Back **_¤¤¤

Malgré tout, elle avait conservé la lettre précieusement, dans une boite nacrée rose, avec toutes les autres.

Elle la ressortit. La belle écriture de Sakura apparut, manquant de la faire pleurer.

La feuille était toute chiffonée, a force d'avoir été lue et relue. Ino s'étonna qu'elle ne soit pas pleine de trous, tant elle l'avait regardée, cherchant à y trouver un message caché, quelque chose qui eût pût lui redonner espoir. Mais elle n'y avait rien trouvé. Rien du tout. Encore une fois, elle se mit à relire cette missive, même si la connaissait par coeur, à présent.

" _Ino._

_Tout est fini entre nous. Et il n'y aura plus jamais rien. _

_Quand je pense à tous ces mois que j'ai perdu avec toi, j'ai envie de vomir. _

_Dire qu'il m'a fallut tout ce temps pour m'aperçevoir que je ne t'aimais pas ! _

_Pire, je te hais. Ton simple nom me donne la nausée, et je ne supporterai plus de te voir, toi et tes minauderies de sale gamine. _

_Ca fait deja un bout de temps que je voulais t'en parler, mais à chaque fois, tu te collais encore un peu plus à moi. C'est pour ca que je suis allée seule à Oto. Et la bas, j'ai connu le bonheur. _

_J'ai rencontré un homme, un vrai, et si tu veut savoir, j'ai pris mon pied avec lui , bien plus qu'avec toi. _

_Je l'aime, je suis maintenant sûre que je ne suis pas une sale lesbienne dans ton genre. _

_Tu m'as pervertie, mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je vais être heureuse, mais sans toi. _

_Tu n'est qu'une minable incapable de se drébouiller seule, avec un égo démusuré , une bêtise et une laideur sans faille. _

_Pas étonnant que je te rejete. _

_Je ne suis sortie avec toi que pour m'amuser, tester mon pouvoir de séduction et empocher un peu de ton argent, car c'est bien la seule chose intéressante chez toi. Si je t'ai choisie, c'est parce que tu me faisait pitié, et parce que tu était la plus stupide, donc la plus manipulable. _

_Je ne veux jamais te revoir. _

_Et il est préférable pour toi que tu ne me revoie pas, car je ne pourrais empêcher mon visage d'afficher une expression de dégout et de haine à ton égard, ce visage que j'ai dû si souvent cacher pour que tu ne t'apercoive pas de la supercherie, et crois moi, c'était difficile !_

_Je te plains un peu, car j'était bien la seule personne a pouvoir te supporter, tout du moins a faire semblant. Tu risque donc de finir seule ._

_Mon homme c'est installé chez moi, donc je te déconseille vivement de venir, à moins que tu veuilles te briser le coeur complétement en nous surprenant. De tout facon, j'ai fait changer la serrure, donc les clés que tu as ne servent plus à rien, sauf à remuer le couteau dans la plaie._

_Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir,_

_Sakura Haruno." _

Encore une fois, elle ne pût retenir les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux. C'était dur, si dur...

Heuresement que Shikamaru avait été la pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Shikamaru...a l'entente de ce nom, son coeur battait plus fort, comme lorsque qu'elle pensait a Sakura, autrefois.

Celle ci l'avait dégoutée des femmes, et Shikamaru avait été si gentil avec elle...elle ne put réprimer un sourire qui contrastait avec les larmes qui coulaient encore a flot sur son doux visage.

Mais son sourire disparut immédiatement, car elle repensait à la scéne d'hier.

Tsunade lui avait donné l'ordre d'aller chez Haruno pour vérifier que tout allait bien, car on ne l'avait pas revue depuis on retour de Oto no kuni. Ino ne désirait pas y aller, mais ne voulait pas décevoir l'hokage en n'éxecutant pas ses ordres.

Car depuis sa rupture, elle avait mis toute son énergie dans le travail et les entrainement, ce qui l'avait conduite au rang de jûunins, et allait sûrement devenir prochainement Anbu.

Ce fut donc avec résignasion qu'elle alla chez Sakura. Elle transmuta son âme dans la porte et la fit ouvrir, puis retourna dans son corps. A présent, elle pouvait même se transférer dans des objets, des animaux et autre.

Elle entra donc dans la piéce et trouva Sakura allongée sur son lit, ses cheveux roses en batailles sous sa tête.

Un mince filet de sang coulait de son poignet, mais les traces au sol indiquaient les quantités perdues. Son visage était d'une paleur extrême, et ses yeux ! Elle lui ferma les yeux puis, prenant tout a coup conscience de la scéne, hurla aussi fort qu'un être humain le peut, à plus forte raison une yamanaka. Elle aperçu un landeau, et un petit être qui pleurait à l'interieur, faché d'avoir été réveillé par des hurlement affreux. Mais Ino ne pût agir.

Sa vision lui fit défaut, et elle s'écroula à terre, ses cheveux trempant dans la sang de son ancienne bien-aimée.(3)

Tout Konoha était réunit. Pour l'enterrement de Sakura Haruno, jûunin et membre de la légendaire équipe maudite, la Team 7.

Personne ne manquait à l'appel, même Ino avait trouvé la force de venir, grâce au soutien de Shikamaru particuliérement.

Il la tenait dans ses bras, la serrant autant qu'il le pouvait pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

- C'est drôle, dit Tenten, j'ai toujours pensé que Sakura mourrerait en se cassant la gueule contre une racine, qu'elle se prendrait un rocher dans le front et mourait d'une crise cardiaque en voyant Naruto être à cheval sur Sasuke à côté une rivière, puis tomberait dedans, se ferait bouffer par un requin puis avaler par une baleine parce qu'un ramassis de petits poissons était devant elle. Mais se suicider...(4)

- Ta geule, sale pouffiasse ! Geula Hinata à qui voulait l'entendre. La tristesse lui avait fait oublier sa timidité et ses bonnes maniéres. Elle était trés irritable.

Tenten fila sans demander son reste se cacher derriére Choji qui n'avait mangé qu'un oeuf depuis deux jours.

Tsunade s'avança vers la tombe en marbre blanc. Elle portait une longue robe noir et son chapeau d'Hokage. Elle tenait une lettre à la main.

Elle se racla la gorge et déclara :

- Je vais...je vais vous lire le testament de notre regrétée Haruno Sakura.

_" A l'heure ou vous lirez ceci, je serai morte. Oubliez-moi, car ne vaux pas la peine que vous vous encombriez l'esprit , je ne le mérite pas._

_Je sais que je suis un boulet, mais ne vous inquietez pas , je ne vous gênerai plus à présent. _

_Je légue tous mes biens à Ino, que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Ma lettre...je ne l'ai écrite que pour que tu te sépare de moi, que tu ne souffre pas._

_En revanche, je veux que ma fille, Hanako, ailles vivre chez Naruto et Sasuke, dans le manoir des Uchiwas. Je VEUX que ce dernier souhait sois exaucé._

_Ma lettre est courte et insignifiante, comme ma vie._

_Portez-vous bien._

_Sakura."_

Ino fondit en larmes. Shikamaru voulut l'enlacer, mais elle le rejeta et lui lança un regard mauvais.

Naruto essayait de rester fort, et retenait ses larmes avec difficulté.

Le visaga de Sasuke affichait une trés légére expression de tristesse, ce qui était déja beaucoup pour lui. Aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment avoir conscience des paroles qu'avait prononcé l'Hokage.

Tous les villagois apportérent des fleurs, roses pour la plus part, mais aucun bouquet n'égalait la beauté de celui de la Yamanaka, mélange de fleurs roses et noires, qui exprimait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, un vrai condensé d'émotions.

Peu à peu, la place se vida, et il ne resta plus que Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke et Iruka, qui ne resta cependant pas longtemps, pour ne pas troubler ce moment d'intimité.

Le team 7 était la au grand complet. Sakura, même morte, restait là.

Kakashi fut le premier à prendre la parole, avec des trémolos dans la voix.

" Bien. Sasuke...Naruto...Tsunade-sama vous attend demain à la premiére heure dans son bureau. Naruto, emméne immédiatement tes affaires dans le manoir des Uchiwas afin de procéder à l'emménagement. Passe chez Hinata, elle te donnera les affaires pour bébes en dépanage, en attendant que vous puissiez aller en acheter.

Je suis sûr que...vous serez des parents formidables...les meilleurs que cette terre ait jamais porté. Vous serez debarasés de vos fonctions pour l'instant. Pour ma part, je dois aller en mission à Oto...je pense que vous comprendrez. Au revoir Sasuke...Na...ruto..."

Il les prit dans ses bras comme si c'était ses propres enfants. Puis il disparut, laissant seuls les deux ninjas qui ne comprenait pas totalement ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus...

(1) : Si vous voyez pas ce que c'est, c'est la coiffure de Victoria Beckham...si vous voyez toujours pas, Google, image, carré plongeant effilé.

(2) : Non non, pas de cédille .

(3) : Gore, j'adore ( enfin la c'est trés soft quand même )

(4) Hasu no Hana ...

_**Merci aussi a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, mais s'il vous plaît, une reviews, ca prend 5 secondes, et ca fait toujours plaisir. Pensez-y. Encore merci ! **_

A bientôt pour le prochain chap'

Bonne journée, bonne semaine, bonne vacances et Happy hallowein !

( le prochain chap sera avant ou aprés la vacances, ca dependra des profs, donc désolée si il arrive dans mille ans .)

Encore un ptit pour la route - ( gomen)

_**Merci aussi a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, mais s'il vous plaît, une reviews, ca prend 5 secondes, et ca fait toujours plaisir. Pensez-y. Encore merci ! **_

£inette-the-best.


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 Ninjas et un berceau.**_

_**Résumé :**_ Sakura se suicide et laisse une petite fille derriére elle. Elle demande à Naruto et Sasuke de s'occuper d'elle... OCC, peut-être UA, HS, bref, tout ce que vous voulez...

_**Note : **_Gomen !!!!! La suite à été vraiment trééééés longue à venir, sorry. Mais bon, l'important, c'est qu'il y en ait une , non ?

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Waders : **Tiens, c'est marrant, chuis allée sur ton profil et j'ai vu que tu était une fille ! Oo Je croyais que tu était un mec...mais bon. Je sais ! Ton pseudo me faisait penser à World of Warcraft. Merci de m'avoir m'avoir signalé le OCC, j'avais oublié de remettre l'avertissement ! Alligato. Et si Sakura dit des choses style " je suis un boulet ", c'est parce qu'elle fait une bonne grosse dépression. Et pour les caractéres des personnages, je me suis " amusée " à les changer un peu...Merci pour ta review !

**Hisha : **Ma pauvre ! Ca a dû être dur de complimenter Sakura ! J'te comprend --'' Pardooon ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts :'( . Je vais essayer de faire mieux, promis : ). Merci pour ta review !

**Neko-yoko :** Voila ma fan, la suite ! ; ) Et pis mwii je veux la suite de toutes tes fic's :p Alligato pour ta review !

**Dragon heart : **Ahahaha ! Un membre de l' A.A.S ! ( Association Anti Sakura ! ) ! Dans mes bras camarade !!! XD Bah voui, j'ai pas pu m'empecher de la buter ( héhéhhéhé ). ' Dragon heart ', c'est par rapport au manga ? Ze l'adore ! Voila the suite, et thanks you for ta review !

**Hasu No Hana : **Youhou ! Une de mes reviewveuses préférées : ) 2 reviews ! XD. Fleur de Lotus...c'est zoli ! Encore merci à toi pour ton passage C'est vrai que un peu d'humour dans ce passage, ça fait un décalage . Oui, c'est triste, parce que c'est l' hiver... ( Cqfd ). Désolée, la fic arrive 100 ans aprés les vacances, mais mon ordi n'est pas en trés bon état...( en même temps, vu comment je lui tape dessus, c'est étonnant qu'il fontionne encore) . Merci pour ta review ma tite fleur de lotus .

**Love Gaara of the Sand : **Voui...Gaara...t'inquiéte, je vais pas te le piquer, moi j'ai déja mon prof d'histoire :p Et bien la suite, la voila...mais pas du tout rapidemment, sorry :'( Merci pour ta review digne femme de Kazekage :o

**Poemsinks : **J'adore ton smiley Lapin, il est trop choupi ! Serieux...t'as pleuré ? Naaan ? Sakura la mérite pas ! Huhuhu... T'as pas fini de pleurer héhéhé. Merci pour ta review !

**Yuya : **Hahaha...Elle aura surêment pas les cheveux de sa mére ! Je sens que je vais avoir la nausée sinon -o- Imagine Naruto avec un bébé...il va le tuer à coups de Ramens, heuresement que Sasuke est la pour veiller au grain...huhuhu... Merci pour ta review ! \o/

* * *

**xXx**

Hinata était assise, seule dans son grand salon d'un blanc immaculé, en attendant l'arrivée de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle avait quitté la deumeure des Hyuuga pour habiter dans son propre appartemment, afin de s'affirmer d'avantage. Inquiéte pour Ino, elle lui envoya un petit mot gentil et des chocolats par oiseaux. Elle espérait que Shikamaru était passé la voir. C'était le seul qui pouvait encore lui remonter le moral. Quand il était avec elle, il ne négligeait pas les petites attentions et gentillesses...mais la blonde ne s'en aperçevait même pas... Hinata aurait voulu que Naruto soit comme ça avec elle, mais il ne la considérait guére que comme une amie, cependant, elle pensait encore qu'il pouvait changer d'avis. Pourtant, elle faisait tout pour qu'il la remarque. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui à présent lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses. Ses yeux étaient entourés de noir, ce qui accentuait leur blancheur. Elle portait une robe mauve lui arrivant aux genoux, fendue sur le côté et des bas de résille. Sa poitrine avait aussi atteint une taille considérable. Sa puissance était à présent largement supérieure à celle d' Hanabi, mais elle avait insisté pour que celle-ci soit l'héritiére. Hinata était trés facilemment devenue Jounin, mais avait préféré être "sensei" à l'académie. Elle aimait beaucoup s'occuper des enfants, et son coeur ne manquait jamais de se serrer dés qu'un de ses éléve obtenait son examen et quittait sa classe. Elle aimait tellement les enfants, elle se demandait pourquoi Sakura avait confié sa fille à Naruto et Sasuke plutôt qu'a elle et son blond. Elle soupira, puis décida de se se mettre à la recherche des deux protagonistes qui ne semblaient pas décidés à venir...

xXx

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver Naruto, qui était assis prés d'un arbre. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Naruto...

- Ah...salut, Hinata. Tu aimes cet endroit ?

- Euh...oui, je...mais tu dois...

- On y a passé de bons moments, tous ensemble. On grimpait aux arbres, et Sakura nous regardait. Elle était si gentille, si douce...enfin, quand elle ne me frappait pas, dit-il en riant doucement. Mais surtout trés intelligente. C'était...ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais même pas si elle était au courant. Je la taquinait tout le temps...elle allait mal et je n'ai rien vu...rien vu. Tout ca, c'est de ma faute. Hina...

Il prit Hinata dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Celle ci rougit fortemment et fut soulagée que Naruto ne puisse voir son visage. Il reserra son étreinte et elle le pris dans ses bras à son tour.

- Hinata...tu sais que je tiens à toi, hein ? Tu le sais ? Promet moi que tu sera toujours avec moi...

- Naruto...je...oui, promis.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru à une déclaration. Mais la vérité, subitement, lui était apparu : Naruto ne l'aimais pas, et ne l'aimerai jamais. Du moins pas comme elle pouvait l'aimer. Tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, c'était son amitié, ce qui était déja considérable.

- Naruto...il faut que tu vienne chercher les affaires d'Hanako.

- Qui ça ?

Hinata ria doucemment du visage étonné que lui présentait son ami. Elle fut contrainte de tout lui réexpliquer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui rapportait le dernier souhait de Sakura, le visage du blond se décomposa. Quand elle eu fini, il avait tant pâli qu'il semblait mort. Il se congédia d'Hinata et alla d'un pas lourd chez l'Hokage, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

xXx

Sasuke était assis sur une branche de l'arbre en question. Il était la depuis le début sans que personne ne le remarque. C'était une des personnes qui avaient le moins changé. Ses cheveux de jais était toujours en bataille, et son teint aussi laiteux. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et noir aux marques du clan Uchiwa et un pantalon noir. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes légéres, à cause du manque de sommeil. Il regardait le ciel et pensait à Sakura. Il n'étaient pas trés proches, mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était une bonne équipiére, intelligente et forte. Il l'appréciait encore plus à partir du moment où elle s'éprit d' Ino, le laissant un peu respirer par la même occasion. Il regardait le ciel quand il avait entendu un craquemment. Il se pencha légérement et apercu Naruto qui venait de s'assoir. Il sourit en pensant à ses deux coequipiérs qui s'adoraient à leurs façon. Quand Hinata arrive, son coeur se serra. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de l'aimer ? N'avait-elle pas comprit que le blond s'en foutait éperdumment ? Ca devenait...irritant. Il observa la scéne, et quand Naruto enlaca Hinata, son coeur manqua un battement. Il s'était vite ressaisi en pensant que de toute maniére, ca lui était égal. Naruto faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami. Si il n'aimait pas le voir avec d'autres personnes, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait en tant qu'ami que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. C'était normal, non ? Il n'entendait pas les paroles des deux personnes du bas. Il tendit l'oreille, et quand Hinata eut fini de parler, il eut bien du mal à ne pas tomber de son perchoir. Reprenant vite ses esprits, il sauta d'arbres en arbres jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade.

xXx

Tsunade c'était un peu ressasie. Avec l'aide considérable de Shizune, elle avait mis un frein à sa consomation d'alcool. Sakura était comme sa fille, et voila qu'elle mourrait...en ce suicidant...L' Hokage avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le berceau à coté d'elle. Hanako dormait tranquillement. Elle semblait n'avoir aucunement conscience de ce qui c'était passé. Elle était si pure...Hanako...se prénom lui allait à ravir. Sakura avait du gout. Cependant, sa derniére volontée était bien étrange. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait confier son enfant à Naruto, même avec Sasuke pour surveiller. Si son ancienne éléve ne l'avait pas précisé aussi clairement, elle aurait hésité avant de confier ce petit ange aux deux crétins qui frappaient à la porte de son bureau.

xXx

* * *

Désolée, c'est trés court, et je n'ai aucune excuse... " baille". J'espére que ca vous plait toujours autant, même si il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre --'' gomen ! La suite devrait arriver plus vite que cette fois 

Saluuut les gens, et portez-vous bien : )

Linette-the-best ( il est minuit et neuf minutes, nuitez-bien les gens ! ¤ )

Ps : je recherche une beta, donc si quelqu'un est intéréssé...qu'il me fasse signe \o/


	4. Chapitre 4

_**2 Ninjas et un berceau.**_

_**Résumé :**_ Sakura se suicide et laisse une petite fille derriére elle. Elle demande à Naruto et Sasuke de s'occuper d'elle... OCC, peut-être UA, HS, bref, tout ce que vous voulez...

_**Note :**_ Encore une fois, un chapitre trop court et trés long a venir...mais vous commençez à avoir l'habitude, non ? ; )

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**JTFLAM : **Voila la suite, désolée pour le "retard". Oh, je n'ai jamais dit que Naruto était un crétin. Enfin, si, mais j'ai dit que Sasuke l'était égallement et ce n'était pas péjoratif ". Je suis trés heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. Les raisons du suicide de Sakura et du fait qu'elle ait confié son gosse à Sasuke et Naruto viendront plus tard... Encore merci pour ta review !

**Yaone-kami :** Merci pour le compliment -////-. Hem hem...je ne peut pas te dire si c'est un viol...tu verra bien. Merci pour ta review !

**Yuya :** Un peu court, mon chapitre ? Ha ha ha...j'espére que tu plaisante...il est Extremement court ". Je vais essayer de me rattraper \o/ La voila la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Hisha : **Oui, Naruto en état de choc est vraiment...'' grave ''. Hé-hé-hé, toute maniére elle est crévée l'autre conne alors ! Mdr, on voit que tu aime beaucoup Sakura, c'est vrai que moi, j'aurai pas survécu longtemps avec Sakura...imagine elle s'énerve contre le môme, Splarf ! Ecrasé contre un mur. Merci beaucoup ta review

**Itemi-chan :** Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais faire des reviews de ce genre à des gens comme moi ? Déja que j'ai du mal à rester modeste, là mon égo n'a plus de limite XD Oui, c'est vrai ma fic est formidable :p Bonne année ( méga ) à la bourre. Merci pour ta review.

**Shashiin :** Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que j'ai une vie en dehors de l'ordinateur ... Nan, en fait c'est pas vrai, j'ai rien d'autre à faire, c'est juste que j'ai la flemme...je suis nulle...TT

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos ajouts aux alertes ou aux favoris. Je vous aimes. ( oui, enfin je me comprends ;p )

* * *

- Ouvre-moi ! Supplia pour la éniéme fois Shikamaru. 

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau. Cela devait faire un bon quart d'heure qu'il appelait Ino, en vain. Il était pourtant sûre qu'elle était là. Il le sentait.

- Pffff, t'es vraiment galére, toi. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais rester devant ta porte, tu finira bien par m'ouvrir.

Assis sur la palier, dos à la porte, il regarda les nuages. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une cigarette.

- Tsss...sale habitude, pensa-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lévres.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Il ferma les yeux quand un brise légére lui effleura le visage. Ses pensées se dirigérent vers sa coéquipiére.

Si il ne sentait pas son chakra, il se serai sérieusement inquiété. Mais Ino était forte, et il était sûr qu'elle se remettrait vite du choc. Cependant, il avait vite compris qu'elle ne le laisserai pas s'approcher d'elle de sitôt.

Alors que sa plaie s'était refermée et qu'elle commençait à céder au charme de Shikamaru, il avait fallu que Sakura se suicide.

Et cette lettre...c'est elle qui avait presque totalemment brisé le coeur de la blonde. Dés qu'elle avait apprit que Sakura avait encore des sentiments pour elle, elle c'était sentie entiéremment coupable de la mort de son amie. Et bien qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux pour elle, elle l'aimait toujours trés fort et la culpabilité était insupportable.

Choji lui avait rendu visite ce matin, ainsi que Tenten et Lee, bien qu'ils ne soient pas trés proches. Mais pour Shikamaru, la porte était résolument fermée.

La curiosité l'emportant, il envoya du chacka dans ces oreilles pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il entendit Ino sangloter. Ce bruit lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir qu'elle était seule et triste.

D'un geste souple, il se faufila dans la maison et força la porte de la chambre.

Ino se leva, mais il l'arreta avec une ombre. Les yeux bleus de celle-ci lui lançaient des éclairs.

Elle tenta de hurler mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle se débattit quelques temps, puis comprit que c'était vain et se calma.

Le jutsu toujours activé, le manipulateur d'ombres s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras. Il la serra dans ses bras et désactiva son jutsu.

Elle ne se libéra pas de son étreinte et tout deux pleurérent comme des enfants, s'aggripant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

La pluie tombait en rafale, propulsée par un vent sec et désagrébable. Des gens mendiaient dans la rue, lançant des bouteilles de saké vide et des flots d'insultes aux gens qui ne laissaient rien. Des déchets trainaient sur la chausée et les gens lançaient des regards haineux en voyant le bandeau de Konoha. L'homme de la frontiére lui avait même craché dessus en riant comme un possédé. Si rentrer dans le village n'était pas aussi important pour lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui apprendre la politesse à sa maniére. 

C'était vraiment un village éxecrable. C'était forcément ici qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son éléve.

Il entra chez le énieme droguiste, avec toujours la même sensation de lourdeur.

- Bonjour...commença t-il. Avez-vous deja vu cette fille ? demanda t-il en montrant une photo de Sakura qui souriait à l'objectif , une main dans les cheveux. Ses yeux verts pétillaient comme jamais. Une fraicheur émanait de la photographie, comme si le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait en ce temps là ressortait du papier glacé.

- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, sifla le droguiste entre ces dents.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Je suis prêt à payer pour le renseignement, vous savez, insista t-il en agitant la photographie sous le nez de l'homme qui rougissa fortement, puis bafouilla qu'il désirait 10 000 000 yens.

Kakashi sortit de sa poche une bourse contenant 10 000 000 yens et une autre de 500 000.

- Vous aurez celle de 500 000 si les renseignements me conviennent.

- Hum...bien...Ok. Elle est venue il a quelques temps, mais je me souviens bien de ses cheveux...c'te couleur horrible, on en voit pas souvent vous voyez...elle a acheté des herbes médicales, rien de bien sorcier. Elle avait quelques blessures, normal quoi, elle vient de Konoha... J'avoue que j'lai suivie quand elle est sortie, mais pas longtemps...Ya de la fliqaille qui est venue et qui l'a embarquée...elle c'est défendue la petite conne, mais ils ont réussi a l'avoir. Acheva l'homme en partant dans un rire éclatant.

Kakashi ferma les yeux quelques secondes, fit un geste puis récupéra ses bourses et partit. Le sang du droguiste se répandait par terre avec un léger clapotement.

- Bien...je n'ai plus qu'a mener mon enquete au sein de la police de Oto, maintenant...

Il disparut dans le brouillard.

* * *

- Hem, Tsunade-sama...ils sont là. 

- Bien...faites les entrer, puis partez immédiatement faire ce que je vous ai demandé.

- Oui. Hum,une seconde, je vous prie.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retrouva dérriére le bureau de Tsunade, ouvrit le tiroir et en retira trois bouteille de saké.

- Même si je sais que vous en avez caché d'autres, cela fera toujours trois de moins, expliqua t-elle, les joues rouges.

- Dégage de mon bureau ! Cria Tsunade. Et ta mission à intérêt à être parfaitemment exécutée, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Shizune souria puis sortit de la piéce en laissant entrer Naruto et Sasuke qui se tenaient sur leur garde aprés avoir entendu Tsunade crier sur son assistante.

- Bon, asseyez-vous, je...commença Tsunade avant d'être interrompue par Hanako qui pleurait.

Naruto regarda Tsunade, attendant qu'elle aille calmer le bébé, mais celle-ci croisa son regard et ordonna à Naruto d'aller calmer le petit être. Naruto protesta vaguement, mais entreprit de s'executer lorsqu'elle fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

Il s'approcha doucement du berceau, comme si il représentait un immense danger. Doucement, il souleva la petite fille et entreprit le bercer, mais il s'y prenait maladroitement et elle ne cessait de pleurer.

Comme elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête, elle ordonna à Sasuke que un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à une réplique d'essayer à son tour.

Naruto lui passa donc tant bien que mal la fille de Sakura, et a peine fut-elle dans les bras de Sasuke qu'elle se tut immédiatemment.

- Elle est sous ton charme, comme toutes les filles...plaisanta Naruto.

- Crétin...répondit-il doucement alors que la petite entreprennait de sucer le T-shirt du brun qui sourit légérement, imité d' Hanako.

- Hum-hum. Toussota Tsunade pour faire revenir l'attention à elle. On dirait bien qu'elle t'a adopté, Sasuke. Quand à toi, Naruto, j'ose espérer que ça viendra. De toute maniére, vous n'avez pas le choix. Comme vous la déja dit Kakashi, vous êtes libérés de mission tout le temps qu'il faudra, sauf cas d'urgence évidemment, mais les temps sont calmes, vous serez donc obligés de jouer aux parents poules. Hinata viendra vivre au manoir Uchiwa pour quelques temps, histoire de vous aider et ce sera plus que nécéssaire. Sur ce, vous pouvez partir.

Sasuke reposa Hanako dans son berceau avec un légére lueur de regret dans les yeux, puis Naruto et lui quittérent le bureau.

- Eh ho, les deux idiots, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? Lança Tsunade en leur désignant le berceau du doigt. Hinata vous attends en bas.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardérent. Sakura détestait donc tant sa fille ?

* * *

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda l'homme à l'accueil d'un voix peut-être un peu trop mielleuse. 

- Bien le bonjour, je voudrai savoir si vous connaisez cette jeune fille, demanda Hatake en montrant la photographie.

- Veuillez patientez, je vais consulter mes fiches. Que venez-vous faire dans notre humble village ?

- Oh, je viens faire du tourisme, ironisa le ninja copieur.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille l'Hotel Minato qui n'est pas trés loin d'ici, répondit-il en fouillant dans ses papiers.

- Merci bien, répondit-il, un peu interloqué.

- Ah, voila. Haruno Sakura. Elle a été torturée.

Kakashi fut étonné du ton léger qu'avait utilisé l'homme.

- Je...torturée ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme d'un ton léger. Ce genre de peines sont légales depuis peu dans notre pays.

- Et puis-je savoir de qui elle était accusée ?

- Oh, du même délit que vous... Elle vient de Konoha. Embarquez-le.

Une centaine d'homme l'entourérent. Il eût a peine le temps d'activer son sharingan qu'une lumiére blanche l'aveugla. Tout son corps ne fut que douleur. Dans un ultime effort, il lança un kunai qui n'atteignit aucune cible avant de s'écrouler à terre et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Bien...emmenez dans la cellule B-412 et appliquez le traitement 8. N'oubliez pas de poster des hommes devant. Au fait, celui qui à laissé s'échapper la prisonniére de Konoha Haruno Sakura a t-il bien été puni ?

- Il est mort par torture. Nous l'avons écartelé, arraché les yeux, les dents et les ongles, puis on lui a brisé la pomme d'adam et on la laissé mourir de l'infection et d'étouffement.

- Bon. Ca ira. Mais si un autre membre fait à nouveau preuve de faiblesse, je veux qu'on lui fasse subir un traitemment pire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des faibles dans le village, sous peine de voir nos plans s'effondrer. Mr Warui compte sur nous. Si on le deçoit, vous savez ce qu'on risque...

* * *

Voila, c'est court, je suis désolée, mais je crois que c'est un peu plus long que le chapitre précédent. En fait, il y a seulement 394 mots de plus, mais bon, mes reponses aux reviews sont plus court, donc j'espére que ca compense " 

Pour info, Warui signifie Force.

A for the suite, et good life.

kissssss

Lina.

Ps : tite review pour me dire si c'est mieux, moins bien...merki : )

Ps bis : Je cherche toujours une beta !

Ps ter : c'était juste histoire d'en mettre un troisiéme :p


End file.
